iLove That Song
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: Little Seddie one-shots based on songs. Kinda like that iPod Shuffle thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't tagged, but I really wanted to do this – it looked like fun! :]. I saw ColorsOfTheSky101 write one, and it inspired me to try. So here we go!**

**Summery - Little Seddie one-shots based on songs. Kinda like that iPod Shuffle Challenge thing.. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own iCarly. **

* * *

"Her Diamonds" –

(Freddie's P.O.V.)

Everyone gathered on the rainy Saturday, all dressed in the proper formal wear for the occasion. Carly was there of course, with Spencer. Even Ms. Briggs showed up.

I watched as my friend (secretly my long crush, but she doesn't know. And she won't anytime soon) knelt down in front of the stone saying her prayers; the usual customs used to close the day. Her curly blonde hair cascaded down, blocking her face and the tears that were probably falling from her face right about now.

It made me wretch.

Well, not in the way you think.

I've _never_ seen Sam cry. Never. And it wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that. It tour me to pieces, and it still was.

I had to admit it: I really like Sam. I still wonder how I grew out of my "love" for Carly and fell for Sam. I mean, she picks on me, calls me names, and hurts me (physically may I add). But somehow, she broke down all my walls and made her way strait to my heart.

She's stuck there, and somewhere inside me, I don't want her to ever leave.

Sam rose from her kneeling position and walked back to the crowd of people huddled together as the coffin began dropping down into the ground.

I wasn't sure exactly what to do, and I didn't know quite what to say. Maybe my actions just took over as I walked over to where Sam stood, observing the chest bury into the ground.

My arm was soon wrapped around the girl, pulling her into a side-hug. She looked up at me, red-eyed and devastated.

It broke my heart just looking at her, and I could feel it slowly collapse down my chest.

Sam started sobbing again, looking down at the drenched grass. Her tears were like diamonds, crashing to her feet. I didn't know what to do at first, but I pulled her in closer to me and cried too.

We both left the scene together, and decided it was better to not read the tombstone in front of the burial. Maybe when we got over her death, but not now.

Mary Susan Puckett  
June 1972 – August 2009  
R.I.P.

(**A.N - I have no idea what Sam's mother's name is, so I just made one up**.)

* * *

"Things I'll Never Say" –

(Sam's P.O.V.)

_Hey there, readers. It's Sam, and I'm sittin' in detention (again). Why, you ask? Well, some kids and I got caught painting the school lockers with toothpaste and mustard. So, I'm really, really bored. Therefore, I'm writing this, but I'm not letting anybody see it; gonna cover this paper with the left over mustard and shove it down my throat (What? You can't actually eat paper alone!)._

_So… here we go:_

_I had a habit of falling in love quickly. I was just too good at hiding it. _

_Yep. It's true: I'm in love with a complete dork._

_Didn't see it coming? I didn't either, actually. Huh. _

_Sure, I insult the dweeb anytime I get the chance to (about everyday), but hey, wouldn't you? He's a total tech-geek, which sucks. What's worse is that he has a crush on my best friend Carly, and dreams of her liking him back._

_News flash Freddo: It ain't happening. __Ever__. Get over it. _

_So I'm stuck here, living day by day in the attempt to get this dork to get the picture. But frankly, it's a waste of time. He doesn't care; he hates me for Pete's sake! Can you blame him though? _

_Anyway, if you're hoping he'll figure this out any time soon, quit dreaming bucko. _

_These are things I'll __**never**__ say. _

* * *

"Miss Independent" -

"Sam, you're doing it wrong," Freddie was teaching her how to work the tech-equipment on a tedious Friday afternoon, but she insisted she was great with all the 'computer junk' and could work it by herself. _Right_…

"Excuse me?" She shot back, "I'm doing fine, thank you very much."

"No, you're not. See? This goes here," Freddie reached over Sam, who was standing in front of his laptop cart, clicked on some random file, dragged it, and clicked **SAVE**.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Nerd.."

"Hey!" he turned his attention away from him computer screen and to Sam, "You're the one who wanted to know how to work the special effects for iCarly!"

"Yeah, 'cos I was bored," She smirked.

"Whatever," Freddie turned around and walked back to the red beanbag chair sitting in the middle of the iCarly studio.

"Hey Freddork," Sam followed him to the cushiony chair and plopped herself on the ground next to him, "I can do things myself; I don't need your help, ya know."

Freddie sighed; she was _way_ too independent for her own good.

* * *

"Invisible" –

(**A.N - Now, this wasn't written by me. I'd like to thank my close friend Angela for the song choice and her mini-songfic. Give 'er a hand!**)

(Sam's P.O.V.)

_Gosh. What a beautiful, oblivious, Carly-obsessed dork...._ I told myself in my head as I watched Freddie ask Carly if she liked him for the bazillionth time. When will he see past her, through my insult-filled outer shell, and into my heart? Why can't he see that I love him? That she doesn't love him, but it's me! I love him for himself, even though he is a total and complete nerd.

"Move over Freddork. She said she doesn't want to marry you. Can we just finish rehearsal so I could eat some ham downstairs?" I said as I pushed him to the side. _OHMYGOSH! I JUST TOUCHED HIS ARM!! _I screamed inside my head as I tried to slow down my heart, so he wouldn't hear the rapid beating coming out of my chest.

"Ok, ok. So Carly," he said, flashing her a pearly white, dimpled grin, an inner glow coming from the bottom of his heart, "how about we add in some local music acts? Or we could do that bacon bit that Sam came up with?"

"Okay, how about Smoosh? They're back from their east coast tour. I saw them with Sam the other night at that cafe down the street. Then we could do that bacon bit with them...maybe they'd like having bacon mustaches too!" Carly said, pulling a strip of bacon to her upper lip, "I have a yummy mustache...!" she said in a silly deep voice. No wonder Freddie likes Carly; she's so friendly and funny toward everyone. If only I could be nice like her…

Nah.

"Smoosh it is. Carls, how bout we give them an email and see if they could play 'Find A Way'? They sounded great when they played that," I said with a grin. I hoped that Freddie saw that I directed it to him, not Carly.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened in the corner of our crazy loft. Spencer came out and announced to the whole iCarly crew, "Ham time!"

I flew across the room, my red Converse Chuck Taylors squeaking as I yelled, "Ham!"

"Wow..." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's Sam for you - meat obsessed," Carly said, with a grin as I ripped off a chunk of glazed honey ham perfection.

_Meat isn't my only obsession..._ I told Freddie in my mind, _you're also my obsession._

Too bad he'll never see me like how I see that flame that burns from within him.

Too bad I'm invisible.

* * *

**Phew! First four songs done. Now, I'll be writing more, but you readers click that big button there and review! Every thought counts! Thanks for reading :]. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! With new songs too! So sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn, turn on your iTunes or iPod, and enjoy!**

**Summery - Little Seddie one-shots based on songs. Kinda like that iPod Shuffle Challenge thing.. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own iCarly. **

**

* * *

**

"This Letter" -

**(A.N. – I'm gonna be honest here – I have no idea what this song is. Really – I don't even know what the lyrics are. But I found the song and the title had something to do with this story, so I used it. Anyway, onward!)**

_Hello,_

_I know you think I'm a dork and stuff, but I may kinda, sort of, possibly- _

Freddie stopped his ballpoint pen short and looked at the paper. He sighed, crumbing it up and tossing it behind him. He pulled out a new, clean sheet onto his bedroom desk and started over.

_Samantha_,

_I'd like to start with this: I have grown feeling for you. Would you like to accompany me to the Homecoming Dance this Friday? Please r-_

"Lame," He said to himself, crossing everything out and disposed it, '_Is there a reason why I'm doing this_?' He thought, '_Seriously. It wasn't this hard for me to tell Carly, and I was able to do it continually! Even after she rejects me_!' The teenager checked the time on his alarm clock – twelve thirty-three A.M. He brought out another paper from his desk drawer and tried again for the tenth time that night.

_Dear –_

"Ugh!" Freddie ripped it in half and dropped the pieces to his sides, then plopped his head on his crossed arms laying flat across the table. He wasn't ready for this; it was too much stress. Freddie Benson, the tech-nerd, was writing his feelings out for a girl who beat him up on a daily basis. A girl who called him names and insulted him constantly. A beautiful, mischievous, blonde-haired girl who made him feel as little as possible.

What was he thinking?!

The brunette slammed his head with great force against the table, but pulled it up immediately, '_Not a good idea_…' He groaned, holding his forehead in his palm. After a minute or two of just sitting at his desk chair, he pulled out his very last piece of loose-leaf lined paper and set it down in front of him. Picking up his black pen one more time, he prayed for the best.

......

Freddie re-read his letter a couple of times and grinned, sighing with relief. He folded it neatly and put it into his backpack so he could give it to _her_ at school in the morning. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the moment to arrive.

_**Sam,**_

_**I like you.**_

_**-Freddie Benson**_

_**P.S. – I was the one who trashed your locker with horseradish and celery on Monday. Sorry 'bout that.**_

* * *

"You Belong With Me" -

(**A.N. - Gonna be a longer one**.)

Sam always tried to be the greatest best friend she could possibly be. Today, she was going to Carly's apartment to cheer her up, due to the fact that her and her ex-boyfriend Johnny broke upon Friday. Unfortunately, Freddie decided to join her.

No, Sam didn't mind the dork's company. She **did** dislike the fact that the only reason he was going was because he knew Carly needed a shoulder to cry on, not for the sake of being a good friend.

Did he admit that? No, but it was totally obvious that was his main objective.

Sam sighed; that was _always_ his 'main objective' and frankly, it was getting old. Didn't he know that Carly did **not** like him in that way?!

Freddie noticed his friend's sighing, "Why so down? Aren't we going to see Carly so she can cheer _up, _not notice you're upset and feel worse?"

She rolled her eyes without looking at him, "It's gonna be fine, Freddork," Sam sipped on her raspberry smoothie and held Carly's tight in her other hand. She thought a good 'ol Groovy Smoothie on a spring afternoon would help her friend get over her ex.

"Whatever," Freddie said, taking his attention away from the blonde, "Well, I'm excited to see Carly. She's been locked in her apartment all weekend."

"Uh-huh," Sam replied nonchalantly; she really didn't need to hear Freddward obsess over her best friend. Secretly, she was kind of jealous, but she wouldn't tell anyone (except Frothy. Even though he only has three legs, he was an amazing listener).

"Okay, seriously Sam: what's your problem? Were here for Carly right now, not to hear you complain and be miserable," he stiffened the grip on his strawberry-banana drink and looked at her irately.

"You know what?" She sighed and shoved Carly's drink in Freddie's other hand, "I'm going home. You can take care of your precious Carly on your own," she emphasized her anger at her best friend's name.

Freddie was completely dumbstruck, "Wh-what?" he spurted out stupidly, obviously very confused at Sam's sudden reaction.

"Go see your girlfriend. Take care of her, snuggle, I really don't care," She turned around on the sidewalk and headed in the other direction toward her house, "Just leave me alone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie tiredly went into his bedroom late at night after dinner and an unfortunate tick bath later on. He slipped into his chair, opened his laptop, and went on Paim. He wanted to talk to Sam and figure out what was wrong.

He remembered earlier today:

"_Hey," Freddie greeted Carly as he entered her apartment after one knock. Carly rose her head from the couch she was laying on and smiled slyly._

"_Hey," She moved over and gave Freddie some room to sit on her yellow couch._

"_Got you a smoothie," He handed her a tall styrofoam cup with a smile. She grinned back and took it gleefully._

"_Thanks. Uh...where's Sam?" She asked noticing her best friend was missing from the gathering she organized. _

_Freddie looked down and fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, "She just..left," _

_Carly scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean she 'just left'?" _

_The brunette looked at his crush guiltily, "I think I said something that upset her and-"_

_Freddie stopped abruptly once Carly had threw her couch pillow at his head, "Wha-what was that?!" He winced, picking up the cushion and throwing it on the ground._

"_Why'd you do that? I need Sam here! And you go and make her angry and send her away?!" Carly sat up and pointed to him furiously._

"_Hey! What goes on, peoples?" Spencer had walked into the room to see Carly yelling at Freddie. He ran over to the couch and stood in front of Freddie, trying to calm his sister down, "What's going on here?" _

"_Freddie," Carly spat out his name, "had a fight with Sam before coming here and made her go home." _

"_Oh, come on, Carls," Freddie said pleadingly, "It was just one big misunderstanding. Sam and I fight all the time; it's not really a big deal." He chuckled a bit._

"_Yes it is!" She yelled, "And this isn't funny at all!"_

_Freddie looked down disappointingly and sighed, "I'll just talk to her later, okay?"_

"_You better apologize for whatever you did, Freddie," She replied, then reached on the nightstand, grabbed her phone and began dialing. _

_Spencer looked over at Freddie, "Maybe you should.."_

"_Yeah, I know," He said, then headed for the door, "Bye Spence, bye Carly." _

_Then he left._

Freddie sighed at the memory. He really upset Carly when she needed them. Signing into his Pain screename, he noticed Sam was logged on, too. However, it said she was 'away'.

Deciding to do what Carly told him to, he clicked on Sam's Paim and sent her an IM.

**techie4lyfe: **Sam? Can I talk to you? Please?

Freddie rested his head in his hands and waited for his friend to respond. Realizing she wasn't, he tried again.

**techie4lyfe:** Sam, I need to talk to you about today.

**Auto response from SamiAm93: **_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me…_

**techie4lyfe: **Sam are you ig – what's with the lyrics?

He pulled back and re-read her away message again. Since when did Sam enjoy a Taylor Swift love song?

**SamiAm93 is away at 9:24 P.M.**

**techie4lyfe: **Come on! Please talk to me.

Freddie realized he was getting a little desperate in front of her, but really wanted to make up with Sam. He felt guilty for what he did, even though he had no idea what that was exactly.

**Auto response from SamiAm93: **_Carly passed out at 9 :P. Raiding her fridge._

Freddie chuckled; Of course she was looking for food, even this late at night. And she probably got bored and signed on Carly's computer. His quiet laughter disappeared once he read the rest of her away message though.

_P.S. – Leave me alone, Freddie._

**techie4lyfe: **Why'd you change your away message? I liked the song one better.

**SamiAm93 is away at 9:26 P.M.**

**techie4lyfe: **Please Sam, can't we just talk? Please?

Freddie sighed and watched the computer glumly. He was about to sign off when he noticed something pop on the screen; Sam was writing back.

**SamiAm93: **Why do you need to talk to me so badly, dork? You'll wake up Carls with your constant Paim dinging!

**techie4lyfe: **Thank you! Finally, you responded. Why'd you leave me when we were supposed to go to Carly's together?

**SamiAm93: **I didn't want to be around you. Simple. She called me to come to her house and I slept over. Why do you care?

Freddie had to admit that stung – hard. He disliked the fact that Sam hated him with such a passion, that she turned down helping her friend until _after_ he left. Kinda hurt.

Wait – since when did he care? He always had disagreements with Sam, and he didn't worry before. Heck, her leaving was kind of a good thing; he was left alone with Carly, the love of his life.

But…

Freddie was a little bit uncomfortable without Sam (and was getting yelled at too..). He kinda wanted her there; to throw insults, crack jokes, or just be around her. He had to say that hanging out with Sam always sent that spark down his spine; it made him smile (well, when she wasn't beating the socks out of him).

'_Maybe I'm… I dunno ... liking Sam? Possibly as more than a friend?_'

Freddie shook the thought from his head '_Impossible_…'

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden 'ding'.

**SamiAm93:** Hello?? Dorkward??

**SamiAm93:** I can just leave right now; see you're not responding. Thanks for wasting my precious 'Ham Time', geek.

**techie4lyfe: **No, I'm here. Was kinda in a daze. Sorry.

**SamiAm93: **Yeah, no chizz.

**SamiAm93: **So, anything else?

**techie4lyfe: **Yeah, how'd I upset you so much?

Freddie waited for Sam's response, but she wasn't typing.

**techie4lyfe: **You there?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sam returned.

**SamiAm93: **Yeah, I'm here. I got some food.

**SamiAm93: **I don't know. You were so obsessed with Carly when we were walking. Like nothing and no one else mattered. Kinda annoyed me. So I left.

Freddie felt his heart drop. Sam sounded so vulnerable and upset; it made him feel bad. She never opened up to him before, and he could see why.

Then, those same lyrics popped into his head:

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me…_

**techie4lyfe: **Sorry; didn't know it annoyed you that much.

**SamiAm93: **It's fine. It ain't like you don't do it all the time.

Freddie sank lower in his chair; he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

**techie4lyfe: **What about that song?

**SamiAm93: **What song?

**techie4lyfe: **Your previous away message. It was a Taylor Swift song, right?

**SamiAm93:** .....No idea what you're talking about Fredwierd.

**techie4lyfe: **You know what I'm talking about Sam! What's it mean?

**SamiAm93: **You can figure it out on your own. I have to go to bed now. Bye, dork.

**techie4lyfe: **Wait!

**SamiAm93: **What now?!

**techie4lyfe: **So are we cool?

**SamiAm93: **Sure. If you mean I hit you and you snap back than yeah, guess we're back to normal.

Freddie frowned; he wished their relationship was a little bit more than insults and tackle fights.

**techie4lyfe:** Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's?

**SamiAm93:** Yup. You are right across the hall, though. You know that, right? You can see your little Carly whenever you want.

**techie4lyfe:** I'm not really interested in visiting Carly, Sam.

**SamiAm93:** What's that supposed to mean?

**techie4lyfe:** 'You can figure it out on your own'.

**SamiAm93:** Fine...whatevs.

**techie4lyfe:** Night Sam.

**SamiAm93:** Night Dork.

**SamiAm93 has signed off and will receive your messages when signing back on**.

* * *

**You! In front of the computer screen! Review! Now! I know there are people reading this, so just review already. Seriously. Th-that giant, green button underneath my rant? Yeah. Click it. **


End file.
